Unpredictable Confession
by hopelessxcutie
Summary: After confessing her feelings towards Lucas, and breaking yet both Scott brothers’ hearts, Haley comes back a year later, with a daughter. But who’s the father .. And who does she really love?
1. Arriving Point

Haley sat on a train watching her 3 month daughter, Beth, sleep in her car seat. Wondering what Nathan, and Lucas will say when she gets back. She was so confused and stressed about who to tell them the father of was. When she left, she loved them both, she couldn't decide who to be with. That being the reason she left.

They were both simply amazing in different ways. Well, except they were both great at basketball. Lucas kept to himself, but was nice and always fun to be around. Nathan on the other hand, was nice too, sweet and open, but had quite a temper if you ticked him off. They were so different from each other yet she loved them both so much.

She thought about her last night in Tree Hill.

::Flashback::

Lucas sat on a blanket on the floor of his mom's café at 9:14 PM waiting for Haley to arrive. She called him and said she'd be there in five or ten minutes. She said she had to tell him something important. He sat worrying for the next couple minutes. All of a sudden the door open. He looked at her while she walked in.

"Hales! What's wrong?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

She walked over to him, pinned him down against the ground, and kissed him.

"That's what I meant."

He kissed her, and pulled off her shirt. She pulled off his shirt .. and well, you know. After, they laid there under the blanket. Then, of all people to walk by, was Nathan. He turned his head quick just looking around while walking. He was furious to see his half-brother and his girlfriend laying on the floor of a café naked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!?"

"Oh my god! Nathan!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do!!"

"So you sleep with my brother!? For someone who wanted to wait til marriage for sex has it twice in a week with two different guys!"

"Nathan! It's not like that .. when I'm with Lucas .. everything's different."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so."

As soon as she said that, he stormed out. The next day she got on a train, and left to live with her friend,, in Pennsylvania .. to later find out she was pregnant! She never knew who the father was since she had sex with both Nathan and Lucas. Now that she was going back she had to face the fear of who the father. She personally didn't know who she wanted to be the father.

"ARRIVING POINT .. TREE HILL!!!" the conductor said.


	2. Back Home

Haley picked up her bags and daughter, and walked off the train to see her parents waiting there for her. They knew about , but she never said who the father was. They assumed it was Nathan considering no one knew about her and Lucas .. As she thought.

They greeted each other and took her to the house. She was glad to be home, in her room. She then decided to stop by Karen's café, to say hello to Lucas' mother. Hoping he would and wouldn't be there at the same time.

"Haley James .. Been awhile girl." She said while looking at her then seeing Beth. "Yours?"

She nodded.

"Father is ..."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about you and Lucas .."

"Who .. he told you?"

"Yeah .. He thought he was the reason you left. He's been miserable about it. Every time the name Haley is mentioned even if its not you, his mood changes."

She sighed.

"I was confused. I needed time to sort things out."

"Do you love Lucas or Nathan?"

"I dont know" She said with tears in her eyes.

Karen knew it was time to get off the topic. "So your back for good?"

"Yep. I missed you Karen. Not the same without you."

"Likewise hon"

"Where is Lucas?"

"Running an errand for me. He should be back any minute."

The door opened, Haley looked over. It was Lucas. All of her old feelings came back, and in that moment all she wanted was for him to kiss her.


	3. Seeing Him

"Haley?"

"Hey" She said with a big smile.

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"I missed you so much. You never called or wrote."

He let her down and they sat at the counter.

"I'm sorry."

"Who's is that?" He said looking at the baby.

"My daughter Elizabeth.."

"Is .. Is she .. You know .. Mine?"

"I dont know .. before I left I had .. With both of you, and I never had anything to do a DNA test with"

"Oh, well maybe it's best we don't know. So, how long ya here for?"

"For good."

He smiled. "Yeah, don't go leaving me- I mean us."

Haley felt a bit of warmness by him saying them. She was glad she was wanted by someone. Especially someone she loved.

"So Karen, think I can have my old job back?"

"Of course. I need to work the shifts out, because Nathan has your old ones."

"Nathan works here?" She said looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, try not to come in here too often when he works."

"Well, if he has my old shifts .. He should be in any minute."

Just as she said that, Nathan walked in. Not seeing her, Not noticing her, Not even knowing she were there. Haley got up to go to the bathroom to change , as Nathan bumped into her.

"Watch where yo-"He stopped when he saw Haley's face. "H-H-Haley?"


	4. Facing Her Betraying

"Nathan.. Hi."

"You have a kid!?"

She nodded, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Whose is it?"

"I have to change . See you around."

Nathan thought that her ignoring that question meant it was Lucas. He thought back on the night he found Haley and Lucas together. He hated that night, but didn't hate either one. Didn't mean he went out of his way to socialize and be friendly to Lucas.

He went about doing his job. Nathan looked at Lucas, and he could tell Nathan wasn't in a great mood, so after seeing the look in his eye, he immediately left. Haley came back from changing , she looked around for Lucas.

"Nathan, where's Lucas?"

"I don't know where your lover boy is Haley, and frankly .. I don't care!" he said slamming down a bucket of trays on the counter and walking into the kitchen.

Haley sat on a stool frustrated of Nathan. She never meant to hurt him, but she couldn't control her heart. Could've controlled her actions, but it was too late to change the past.

Nathan stomped around the kitchen, frustrated because he was so mad at Haley, yet still so in love with her.


End file.
